Changes
by stanlookalike
Summary: my first fanfic. StanxWendy rated k for mild profanity. Plz review because i would love to hear your feedback thanks.


This is my first fanfic so plz be nice. Ill do my best on punctuation but it probably won't be right. (This takes place immediately after the events of you have 0 friends)

Stan's POV

It had been a week since my facebook account had gone rogue. I was getting frustrated with everybody asking me to comment and friend them and so on but Wendy had approached me about having my relationship status being single and it made me realize how serious Wendy was taking our relationship since we got back together after that whole list thing. When I thought about our relationship, it made me feel guilty about my role in it. Whenever she would try and well... be my girlfriend I would just puke all over her and though she didn't seem to mind it that much, I felt that I needed to get over that make her feel like she is my girlfriend I wanted to make some changes.

*at school the next day*

Mr. Garrison: well for the remainder of the class today Mr. Mackey is going to make some announcements.  
Mr. Mackey: Hello class M,kay so I wanted to tell u that since summer is right around the corner M'kay, Summer school sign up sheets can be found in the office ar-  
*the bell rings loudly and everyone runs out into the hallway*

Wendy's POV

I was standing at my locker collecting my books to put into my backpack to head home and listening to Bebe tell me about her date with Clyde the Previous Friday when Stan walked by and slipped me a note without saying a word. "Hey what's that?" Bebe said with a sheepish smile. "It's a note from Stan" I said. "Ooh what does it say?" Bebe asked. It says "meet me at Starks Pond tonight". "That sounds romantic" Bebe said with a sly smirk. "Stan doesn't do romantic remember?" "Yeah that's true" Bebe said "well I guess you'll find out tonight"

Stan's POV

I waited anxiously at Starks Pond for my Girl friend my true love and then I saw her in the distance looking stunning as always in her purple jacket and a lavender beret. She walked over to the tree where I was standing and looked into my eyes guiltily. "I know this about how I snapped at you about the facebook thing and I'm really sorry and I hope we can carry on normally". "No... That's not it at all" I said softly. "I've been thinking about how whenever you try and kiss me or something I puke all over you and I want to make some changes". "Stan you- no I need to I interrupted. I pushed her up against the tree we were talking by and kissed her passionately for several minutes her warm lips caressed my body like the warm sun but sent shivers down my spine at the same time. I pulled out of the kiss and whispered in her ear "I love you" the words slipping off my tongue like sweet venom the words i've been longing to say since I first met this special girl. She gazed into my eyes awe struck and overjoyed and said with tears of joy streaming down her face like a Sunday rain, " I Love you too" as she pulled me into a tender embrace, I knew things were going to be different.

(These next 2 scenarios happen simultaneously)

Stan's POV

I swooped down the street whooping and cheering in my head about taking my relationship to the next level. I ran over to Kyle's house and burst through the door. "What is it dude?" Kyle, my best friend said sitting up from his slumped position on the couch sitting next to Cartman and Kenny. "I made out with Wendy!" "You didn't puke?" Kyle said in disbelief. "No!" I said. "Why are you always spending time with your stupid ass hippie girlfriend Stan?" Cartman said with a twisted smile. "Shut up fat ass!" Kyle shot back "you're just jealous that you're too fat for any girl to like you!" "SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN JEW MOUTH KYLE!" "Shut up Cartman!" I said fiercely. "I got to go ill see you at school tomorrow" we all said goodbye in unison.

Wendy POV

I glided through my house ecstatic about what had just happened to me I grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on my nightstand and called my best friend Bebe. "Hello?" "Hi Bebe its Wendy" "oh hey Wendy... how'd it go at Starks pond?" "Me and Stan made out" "WHAT!" "he said he loved me!" what did you say?" "I said I loved him too!" "He didn't vomit in your mouth?" "No! He said he wanted to make changes!" "Well that's great Wendy well ill see you tomorrow at school" "ok bye". I went to sleep dreaming about my perfect boyfriend.

The next day Wendy and Stan met in front of the school and tenderly kissed, then walked into school a happy couple.


End file.
